The Blessing
by PandaRum
Summary: Teddy may have been born to the light but that didn't mean he didn't have dark blood inside. He was after all a Black and maybe his little affair would help him realize just how 'bad' he was. Mild-slash but only mention!


**A/N: HEeeeeeeeeey! Long time no see... Well anyways this is a fic that I wrote because I've just been feeling very Harry Potter-ish and have just been developing some OC characters. I hope you enjoy this and well...there will be mistakes to this. That and there will be mentioning of George/Draco. Soooooo yeah...Hope you enjoy! **

**Harry Potter does not belong to me. Only Antigone, Hector, Aeneas, Ismene and the Dueclion Family belong to me as well as Amex...Do enjoy and review!**

* * *

It's hard.

Life is hard.

Teddy knows that and sighs, confused as to why his body reacts the way it does to this woman. Pale hips sashay in front of him and it takes everything he has not to grab hold and pull down this tease of a \woman and grind up against her. He's a married man dammnit! And though he knows Tori would have his head—and cock—on a platter if she saw him now, he couldn't help but lean back, watching her.

He met Antigone by accident. She was the sister to George's bastard child, Ismene and she looked nothing like her sister. All long legged with tan skin and breath taking eyes. With a small nose and delicate hands and small round breasts, lips that pouted out, and cheeks soft on her face. She was nothing like his wife or Ismene. She wasn't a Weasley woman.

There's a guiltness inside of him and Teddy knows it's not just because he's married, but because she's as dark as her family, just like the blood that ran through him—though he called himself light. Maybe this was way he was so _fascinated_ by Antigone, because she knew the side he hid from everyone, the side she proudly showed and was not afraid to show. This was one of the reasons Tori hated her so much.

"Throwing it in our faces," his wife would huff, blond hair causing her pale skin to look sick, "Doesn't matter that the light won! No! You know why she does it," Tori turned around glaring.

"Huh?" Teddy shook his head when she noticed him lost in thought.

"Ted! This is serious! She's only doing this because of Uncle Harry and not to mention Uncle George! God I feel so sorry for Auntie Angie. To know your own husband fucked a DeathEather. It must be eating her inside!" He felt guilt tug at his insides as Tori slide into his lip, purring in that Veela way. "So glad I don't have to worry about that with you."

And yet here he was. Finding himself gazing sloth like at the beautiful woman before him, "I wonder what your wife would say if she saw you know."

"Do we really have to talk about her here?"

Antigone smiled ruthlessly, "Just like we don't talk about my husband?"

He sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Body no longer lazy as he sat up, "You don't feel guilty do you." He said.

She raised an eyebrow, "as hard as it's to believe I do love, Amex."

"Then way do you do this?" he had to ask because as much as he hated to think this. He didn't love Tori anymore, maybe never did. But this woman in front of him…she just made him burn and he was addicted.

She walked forward, crawling into his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck, "because I love you more," she whispered, pulling him into a kiss.

Teddy gave a groan as he turned them around so she was on her back. Pulled away from her wondering mouth he stared, completely captivated by this woman. Long dark hair curling around her head as dark eyes fell hooded, hips lifting up to rub against his pelvis and Teddy groaned, head lopping back as he smelled how wet she was. Tori never smelt this good, this mouth watering and he wanted to bury his head between her thighs. So he did. And she gasped and withered in his hands. Begging for more, voice falling hoarse as he brought her off, legs shaking as she screamed her release. And he lapped it up with his tongue, mouth sucked the juice right out of her, nose nuzzling her curls.

They would have gone further had it not been for the knock on their door. "Tig I know you're in there."

Hector.

Teddy sighed as Antigone gave a growl, clearly annoyed at being interrupted. Hector was her brother, which meant he was Ismene's and she must have told him where he would fine her, because as everyone knows, the sisters never kept anything from each other. So it wasn't a surprise that Hector found out, it was better him then Aeneas. The man would never forgive Antigone if he ever found them together. It was one thing knowing, but to have to see it with his own eyes? That was where her brother drew the line. Now Hector though…He wasn't afraid to fetch her.

"Antigone! I wouldn't ask you again!" he really hadn't asked but Teddy wasn't going to cause any more trouble then he already has.

"Just ignore him," she whispered, going for his pants, pulling him into a kiss.

Their mouths moved perfect around each other, her teeth pulling at his lips as he tore into her hips. But they should have known better. Hector wasn't going to stop for nothing and the door was shot open.

"Hector," she sneered as Teddy jumped back, watching as her brother stood glaring at him. He looked a lot like his sisters. Half Dueclion and half Malfoy.

He had Antigone's hair and olive colored skin, but his nose curled up like Ismene's and his mouth fell thin like her's. He was tall like Ismene, but then again it wasn't like that matter—she got her height from George and he from his father, Alexei. His legs though. They were all Antigone.

"Have you no shame?" though Hector clearly knew she didn't. "Amex will be home soon I suggest you leave now."

"Yes, baby brother," she grinned angrily, moving away from Teddy to dress and Teddy had enough sense to keep quiet and still, not wanting to anger the Dueclion heir.

"Bye, Babe," Antigone said with a loud kiss to his lips and he flushed when silver eyes turned towards him, clearly not happy. "See you later Baby Brother."

They watched as she walked out, and Hector's attention fell to him.

"Your wife."

"Yes?" he didn't bother to look up.

"She's blooded from a Veela, no?"

"Yes."

"Then why?" he's head shot up and for once Hector looked confused. "Your wife, I've seen her and she's very beautiful, so I can't understand. If I had a wife like her…I would never." Not like it mattered, Hector was loyal and would never be as weak as Teddy.

Teddy frowned, rubbing his forehead. He knew why but he's never had to say it until now. "Have you ever felt such _darkness_ before? That you felt completely comfortable around?"

"Everyday," he smiled thinking of his wife and family.

Teddy nodded, shoulder's slumping down. "I've never have. Born from the light I've never been around the dark. My godfather is the pillar for the light side, for fucks sake!—and my whole family….I'm born with Black blood, just like you. And it was hard for me as a child. I always thought 'why do I feel like this, so unnatural and _bad_?'"

He smiled, thinking about the day he met Antigone. How she had just waltzed in behind Ismene, without a care in the world. Completely amused at how good the Weasley and Potter clan felt. War or not they would never be able to handle the darkness that was the Dueclion family. But maybe Teddy did and that's what Antigone had seen in him that first day as her eyes landed on him. Dark and power and completely and utterly _bad_.

"But when I saw _her_, I felt at ease."

That was all it took it seemed because Hector nodded, turning to leave, "You have my blessing." He said before walking out.

And Teddy laughed, couldn't stop laughing as he fell back. The rouge gurgle of his crackles burned his throat as he just laid there, tears forming around his eyes.

_You have my blessing_.

_My blessing to love my sister as much as you want_

_To fuck her for as long as you want_

_To push her husband out of the way_

_My blessing _

_You have my blessing _

Teddy had Hector's blessing and it shouldn't feel this great but it did.


End file.
